Un amour d'anges
by zairoon
Summary: Uriel invite Raphael pour un café!...lol... ils finissent dans la chambre du maître des vertus...âmes sensibles passaient votre chemin! ...dslé chui nulle pour les résumés!. FIC TERMINEE! RaR
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Heu ben j'espère humoristique ?! lol…et Rating R bien sur ! … âmes sensibles c pa pour vous !! loll

Disclaimer : ben tout appartient à la très cher Kaori Yuki (aahh yukiii !! lol… je confonds ek gravitation l !--)… et donc ben je n'ai aucune droit sur ces gentils personnages… heureusement pour eux !'

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Bon ben déjà j'ai une très bonne estime de moi vous ne trouvez pas ?! lol … non ben je sais pas ce que va donner cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas… et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire ?!

**En fait, cette fic est dédiée à ma meilleure amie… tu vois je l'ai fait ton Raphinou/Uri…lol j'espère que tu aimeras…**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que le Maître des Vertus l'attendait… Il s'était déplacé, attendri par la mine triste de son ami… _Heu… Attendri ?!oO… _

Ne sachant pas trop s'il devait considérer cette rencontre comme une sorte de réunion entre vieil ami ou plutôt comme quelque chose d'un peu plus… intime, il avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu… Raphael était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, voire transparente, trois boutons nonchalamment ouverts laissant apparaître le haut de son torse finement musclé… Il avait aussi mis un pantalon en cuir lui saillant parfaitement la taille… Assis sur la terrasse d'un café, il attendait dans le soleil de plomb, ses cheveux d'or repoussé en arrière, laissant seulement quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux de jades…(1)

_Bon qu'est ce qu'il fabrique, ça commence à être long l ! Et puis, j'ai pas que ça à faire…Babiel m'attends et …_

Un bruit assourdissant stoppa net le fil de ses pensées, et il trouva bientôt devant lui… _Une bombe sexuel_........._Minute papillon, je viens de dire quoi l ?! _

Le nouvel arrivant s'assis tranquillement face à son confrère, prenant le temps de bien détaillé son ami… _Gaahh__ il est beau, devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent…bave (2)_

Pendant que l'Ange de la Terre regardait son vis-à-vis, Raphael pris lui aussi le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'accoutrement de son ami…

_Eh ben, je pensais pas le voir dans une chemise comme ça… Miam, ça me donne faim tiens ! ... Attends mais qu'est ce que je raconte l ?! Me dites pas que j'suis en train de fantasmer sur Uriel ? Maman au secours !!!!_

L'Ange venant du Royaume des morts (3) portait une chemise bleu nuit très moulante, avec un pantalon noir laissant le champ libre à votre imagination (4)…Une cape noir venait se rabattre sur ses vêtements, lui donnant une allure de Prince des Ténèbres (5)…

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée d'Uriel (6), aucune des deux n'avaient osé rompre le silence qui s'était installé… Il était évident que c'était à l'Ange de la Terre de commençait, puisqu'il avait eu la brillante idée d'invité son ami dans un but bien précis… (7)

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? fit-il de sa voix grave. (8)

_Brr__, j'ai des frissons moi… Faut qu'il arrête de parler comme ça… Et voilà, je réagis comme une jeune vierge effarouchée… quoique le terrain est toujours « vierge », vu que je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience… STOP !!!! je ne suis pas un pervers !!!_

-…dis ?

-Hn ?

Pour toute réponse, Uriel lui gratifia d'un sourire ravageur, prêt à tout pour conquérir son Ange des Vertus…

-Je te demandais, si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? fit celui-ci toujours de cette voix envoûtante.

-Je…Je… Allons chez moi !

_Que ? Alerte, alerte… c'est une très mauvaise idée ça Raphi, tu risques de ne pas te contrôler…_

-Soit, allons-y… Nous serons plus tranquille pour… discuter. (9)

_Pfff__, je confirme tu es vraiment un pervers Raphael…_

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on retrouva nos deux compères, confortablement installé sur le canapé, parlant de tous et de rien…

_Bon, allez Uri, tu te lances !!!! Respire un bon coup… Voilà maintenant, la question de la mort !_

-Dis moi Raphael, tu penses quoi de moi ?

_Hein ?! ... Pourquoi il demande ça ?oO (10)_

-Pardon, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Je te serai gré de ne pas répondre par une autre question… fit l'Ange de la Terre.

-Je…Et bien… je ne sais pas trop…

_C'est pas une réponse ça ! Bon, ben on va l'aider alors !_

-Bon, sur le plan physique, tu me trouves comment ?

_MAIS C' EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS ?????!!!!_

-Je…euh… ben…

_Hum…Mauvaise tactique, je l'embarrasse là…Misère que faire ?!_

-Pourquoi une telle question Uriel ? fit le Maître des Vertus ayant retrouvé un peu de son calme…

_Bah, qui ne tente rien n'a rien…_

Uriel s'approcha lentement du visage de son condisciple, ses lèvres frôlant à peine celle de son ami… Deux mots simples furent dit à ce moment-là et déclenchèrent tout ce qui suivit… (11)

* * *

Le Maître des Vertus caressa d'une main fébrile la joue de son ami, aussitôt remplacé par une bouche avide de sentir cette peau si douce sous ses lèvres… Il posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Uriel, recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'Ange de la Terre décide d'arrêter ce petit jeu… Il attrapa avec douceur le cou de son ami, alors qu'il passait une langue taquine sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Raphael… Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, rompant le baiser, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir… Uriel allongea délicatement son compagnon sur les draps de satins noirs, déboutonnant la chemise de celui-ci, parsemant son torse pâle d'une ligne de baisers… Il remonta lentement vers le cou, léchant avidement cette zone offerte, pour redescendre lécher cette parcelle de peau à droite du torse, sous les gémissements de plus en plus fréquents de son amant… Il en fit de même avec le côté gauche, ses mains s'égarant sous le pantalon en cuir, qui finit par se retrouver au sol avec les vêtements de l'Ange de la Terre…

Uriel continua son ascension jusqu'au niveau du nombril, effleurant du bout des doigts la zone sensible… Il descendit encore plus bas, parsemant de baisers enflammés l'éveil de son amant, faisant redoubler ses gémissements…

Le Maître des Vertus avait depuis longtemps au septième ciel, son cerveau ne se mettant en mouvement que lorsque son amant le torturait… D'une impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il agrippa les doux cheveux de celui-ci, le forçant à le prendre en bouche…

Avec un petit rire moqueur, l'Ange de la Terre s'exécuta, ses mains jouant avec ses testicules, sa langue se promenant sur tout la longueur, atteignant le gland, récupérant déjà le liquide chaud… Sentant que son amant était prêt à jouir, il se retira vivement, sous un grognement de Raphael…

-Pas encore… fit-il de sa voix profonde.

Dans un baiser passionné, il rallongea son amant pendant qu'un doigt s'infiltrait lentement dans son intimité… Celui-ci haleta face à la soudaine intrusion, mais ressentit une vague de plaisir lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier… et encore un troisième…

Le Maître des Vertus ne tenait plus, il était au bord de l'extase et voulait sentir son amant en lui, maintenant…

-Uri… Tout…de…suite…

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il retira délicatement ses doigts et le pénétra avec le plus de douceur possible, de peur de blesser son ange… S'il se retenait de jouir dès qu'il fut complètement en lui, Uriel ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les premiers coups de reins de son amant… Il poussait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, leurs corps s'enflammant, devenant moites, leur arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir… Ils s'unissaient enfin dans la danse qu'exécutaient leurs corps et ils atteignirent bientôt le point culminant de ce moment magique, éternel…encore quelques pas et la musique s'achèveraient… Uriel sentit bientôt un liquide chaud mouillait son bas ventre, la chair tendre se resserrant autour de son érection, il se libéra dans le corps de son amant, le remplissant d'une douce chaleur… chacun hurlant le nom de leur bienfaiteur…

-Je t'aime aussi Uriel…

Et dans un dernier baiser, le sourire aux lèvres, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil…

**_F-I-N_**

(1) Dslé mais je sais pas vraiment c'est quoi la couleur de ces yeux…mais je les aime bien comme ça ! lol 

(2) On voit que Uri le voit pas souvent…l'est tjs sexy mon Raphinou !!!

(3) Bah il vient bien de là non ? (ça vient de là ça vient du bluuuuzzzzz !!!!! lolll)

(4) En fait, je savais pas vraiment quelle sorte de pantalon lui donnait (couleur, moulant ou pas..) vu que j'avais déjà dit que celui de Raphi était moulant ben c'était con de le redire pour Uri donc voilà…lol… et puis z'avé k'à imagin ! na ! lol

(5) LUCIFERRRRRRRRR !!!!!.... heu non je me gourre l !!! lol… kira é trop booo !!!!!!! zai : baveeeeeeee mdrr

Raphi, Uri, et Kira-sama : - -

Zai : Vené me faire un ros calinnnnnnn !!!!!!!!

(6) c'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine de minutes… c'est beaucouppppp !!!! ptdrrr

(7) Uriel : de quoi tu parles toi ?

zai : ben koi ? me dis pas que tu voulais parler chiffon ek lui…

Uri : heu…

Zai fé le signe de la Victoire !!!

(8) Uriel : j'ai une voix grave moi ?!oO

Zai : oh oui, trèèèèsss grave, très sensuel, très sexy, très…humm…

Uri : ben vas-y continue…

Zai : je crois que ça plaira pas

Raphi vien d'assomer Zai etUri… missan raphinou ! lol

(9) Ah avouez que vous avez pensé à autres choses, bande de pervers !!!! mdrr…

Kira : Etant donné que tu savais que certaines personnes penseraient à cela, ne serais-tu pas toi aussi perverse ?

Zai : Kira, qu'est ce que tu fous l ?oO… enfin, pour te répondre, je suis perverse missi !

Kira : me voilà rassuré….

zai sourire sadik : eh eh eh…

Kira : …tu compte faire quoi ?!

zai sourire démoniake : eh eh eh eh….

Kira se sauve…

zai : MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(10) Pour savoir si tu trouves qu'il est assez fort pour jouer à la pelote basque…--… loll

(11) Alors z'avé deviné c koi les 2 mots ?! bon en réalité c ptet trois mots… mais bon… et la suite ben vous l'avé imaginé aussi…quoique bon c très bien expliké non ?!

Voilà c'est fini ! c'était juste un ti One-shot spéciale pour Cécilou (qui se reconnaitra !)… j'espère que le lemon vous a plu, ça fait longtemps que j'en avais pas écrit (j'ai l'air crédible l ?!')… En tout cas je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cette mini-fic, et j'espère ke vous avé remarké les « allusions » au monde céleste !… Ah et ne cherchait pas à vous attarder sur les détails genre « c'est quel caf ? », ça n'a aucune importance pour la fic ! looooollll… bon ben j'espère que vous allez me reviewer… au moins un(e) !!! zai zeuille de chien battu loll

Kiiiiiiiiissssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!

Zairoon ! (je me fais de la pub : allez lire mon ptit poème sur Uri et Doll « l'amour d'un poupée » sivoupl !!!!!!!yy)


	2. RaR

Hey non ce n'est pas un chapitre ou une nouvelle fic mais une réponse à toutes vos reviews ! … Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir donc à : Onarluca (arigato encore !), Arlein (babalounours ! XD), Miceliandre (), yaoi-no-ongaeshi, aude ()! merci merci merciiiiiiiiii! o lool… bisoux à toutes !


End file.
